


1:46 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he remembered Supergirl battling Smallville villains.
Kudos: 1





	1:46 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Many tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he remembered Supergirl battling Smallville villains and then viewing her grave as his Christmas gift.

THE END


End file.
